Kyle XL
by Bennacker
Summary: CAP 2 En un bosque de Siatel aparece un adolescente sin ombligo y sin email. Una doctora forense lo secuestra en su casa. Esta es su desternillante y absurda historia. Provoca RISAS
1. Pilot

Kyle XL

**PILOT**

_Bosque de Siatel, EUA(Estados Unidos Árabes)_

_07:12 (minuto arriba, minuto abajo) de un lunes 31 de febrero._

_Día soleado y claro. Humedad 69. Temperatura corporal 36,5º_

Un tipo mojado por el rocío (_que no mojado por Rocío_) despierta en un claro del bosque. Parece desorientado y está desnudo. Un seto verde nos tapa su entrepierna. Mira a su alrededor. La luz matutina se filtra por entre las altas copas de los árboles.

¡Clonck! Una bellota le acaba de caer en la cabeza.

El tipo acerca la mano y coge la bellota.

-¡Eh depravado, suelta mi desayuno- una ardilla ninja corretea por el tronco de un árbol, salta sobre un tocón de madera y mira al tipo fijamente.

El tipo mira la ardilla con curiosidad. Parece no entender el peligro de enfrentarse a una ardilla ninja. La ardilla se cruza de patas.

-¿Tas tonto, chaval? ¡Suelta eso!

El tipo deja la bellota.

- Y ahora largo de aquí, guarro. Este bosque es mío. Largo, fuera.

El tipo se levanta. No sabe andar, así que tropieza y se cae.

- Fuera, fuera. –le grita la ardilla, con gesto amenazador.

Serpenteando por el suelo como una culebra, el tipo llega a la ciudad. Extraños objetos con ruedas circulan a su alrededor. También ve zapatos y viejas deportivas. Una anciana chilla. Un tendero le persigue con un bastón. Se oyen unas sirenas:

- Ven, ven a nuestra isla marinero.

(_No, de esas sirenas no, de las otras_).

-Fiufiufiu.

Los lustrados zapatos de un agente de la ley se interponen en el camino del tipo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hemos salido a serpentear un rato?

Siente como le echan algo encima.

Otros policías se acercan al tipo cubierto ahora por una sucia manta, sacan sus porras y empiezan a golpearle con su brutalidad policial habitual.

- Eh, deteneos, deteneos –grita un agente.-, no le peguéis… yo tengo una pistola de descargas.

El agente saca su pistola de descargas eléctricas y le dispara una ráfaga que lo dejan frito.

- Ya están los huevos fritos –grita Estefan-, Nicol, cariño, ¿me oyes?

- Te oye papa, pero no te hace ni p caso. Nadie te hace caso.

- Calla, Josué. ¿Qué forma es esa de hablar al fabricante de esperma de la familia? ¿Y dónde está tu hermana? llegará tarde a su trabajo.

- ¡Tori!

Tori Spelling (la narizotas de **Bervely Hills 90210** –en España **Sensación de vivir**-) está en la cama. El despertador se activa:

-"Torri-Torri. Torri-Torri. Torri-Torri."

Aparece una mano de debajo las sábanas y le da una guantada al despertador. Silencio. Es una mano velluda y musculosa. Lleva un tatuaje en el antebrazo "Soy machote". Unido al brazo hay un cuerpo peludo y fornido. El cuerpo se mueve, se incorpora en la cama. Es un tipo barbudo y feucho.

- ¡Tori! –se oye desde abajo.- Por tu padre que como llegue arriba y no te hayas levantado, te quito la cera de depilar.

En la cama, Tori se levanta. Ve al tipo barbudo.

- ¡Teflón! ¿Te has quedado dormido? Vete, vete, que nos pillan.

El tipo barbudo bosteza.

- Yo no soy Teflón. Me llamo Antonio.

- Tori, estoy aquí –dice Teflón saliendo de debajo de la cama.

- ¿Qué? ¡Dios! –dice Tori saltando fuera de la cama-, ¿os habéis quedado aquí los dos? Venga, fuera, fuera…

Tori empuja a su novio Teflón, y al amante barbudo por la ventana. Oye como alguien sube por la escalera hacia su habitación.

- ¡Tori! Soy tu padre. A desayunar, ¡ahora!

En la habitación, Tori agarra la ropa de sus amantes, y sin saber qué hacer con ella, abre el armario. Allí descubre a otro amante.

- Vete, vete… -le susurra, pero nota a su padre al otro lado de la puerta, así que le da toda la ropa y cierra el armario.

Suena el teléfono.

Los pasos al otro lado de la puerta se alejan y bajan corriendo las escaleras. Se tropiezan y se caen. Por suerte, el teléfono está cerca, y Estefan, ya sin dientes por la caída, contesta:

- Residencia Spelling. ¿Por quién…? ¿Nicol? ¡Nicol!

Aparece Nicol, con rulos en el pelo y una mascarilla de color Pokemón verde-hoja en la cara. Coge el teléfono. Tori baja y se sirve una tostada.

- Hija, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

- Papá, ya te he dicho cien veces, que trabajo en un club de alterne, y que no abren hasta las ocho…

- ¡Ya son más de las ocho!

- …de la noche, papá. ¡De la noche!

- Familia –enuncia Nicol tras colgar el teléfono. Nadie le hace caso. Siguen mojando las tostadas en el vinagre, o untando grasa de persiana en los bollos-, ¡Familia! Eh, Idiotas…

Se giran. Detienen sus quehaceres.

- Esto… tengo una urgente misión en el centro de JT. Me voy.

- Mamá –dice Josué-, ¿no tomas tu zumo de ajo?

- Hoy no, cariño. No llegues tarde al cole. Y tu, zurrón, si en tu club quieren un desnudo integral, lo haces. No quiero que tus jefes, se quejen.

- Si mamá –dice Tori obediente.

- Y tú Estefan…

- ¿Sí amor?

- Bueno… tú haz lo que demonios sea que hagas, y no llegues tarde a donde quiera que sea que trabajes.

El centro JT (Jóvenes Tarados) es una prisión infantil. Allí están Bart Simpson, Draco Malfoy e Naruto Uzumaki **(1)**, entre otros.

Precisamente Draco Malfoy, acompañado de sus matones Cable y Boyle, se acercan al nuevo. _El nuevo es el prota de la historia, cuyo nombre sabremos dentro de poco, así que no desesperes._

- Eh tú, hace rato que te observo y he visto que no has dejado de observarme. No me gusta mirar y ver que me están mirando.

El tipo no dice nada, pero le mira con sus claros ojos azul celeste.

- ¿Me sigues mirando? Sí, sí, me estás mirando a mí. Aquí no hay nadie más, así que me debes estar mirando a mí. ¡Largo! ¡Fuera!

Pero el tipo no se mueve. Entonces Draco le estampa un puñetazo en la barriga. Cable, le pisotea la cabeza, y Boyle le da puntapiés en el trasero. Se forma un corrillo de curiosos. No tardan en aparecer los vendedores ambulantes de palomitas y los corredores de apuestas.

Por la tarde, aparecen los guardas del centro que dispersan al grupo. Sacan sus porras y golpean el tipo tirado en el suelo.

Nicol Spelling llega al centro JT a eso de las siete de la tarde. (_Al salir de casa ha parado en una tienda de zapatos_). Le recibe el director del centro, el señor Director (Enrique Director de Centro).

- Nicol –dice encajándole la mano y mirándole el escote-, nos ha llegado un cazo realmente peculiar.

- ¿Un caso? ¿Un chico problemático?

- No, un cazo. Nos ha llegado con una paella y una olla. Las compre en La Tienda En Casa.

- ¿Por eso me has hecho venir?

- También tenemos un chico nuevo, te gustará. –pulsa el interfono y se oye una voz. El director Director se acerca y añade-, traiga a Kyle.

- ¿Me gustará? Ya sabes que estoy casada…

- Eso no te importó para lo nuestro.

- Ya sabes que lo nuestro era sólo sexo, no significaba nada.

- Eres cruel. Ah –se levanta y abre la puerta-, entra, Kyle. Ha aparecido esta mañana, serpenteando por el centro, en pelota picada –añade-. No habla, y no sabemos nada de él, ni su nombre.

Nicol se acerca y le extiende la mano.

- ¿Y le habéis puesto Kyle?

- Kabezón Y Lampiño Extraño, Kyle.

Kyle mira la mano de Nicol, pero no se mueve.

- Vaya, que maleducado. ¿No seria mejor llamarlo Kaspar Hauser? **(2)**

- Quiero que te lo lleves a casa, y te lo quedes.

- ¿Qué? Ni loca…

- Mira esto –el director sube la camiseta de Kyle-, no tiene ombligo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Y esto no es todo, tampoco tiene email.

- Me tomas el pelo, todo el mundo tiene email, desde el Papa a Bin Laden. Hasta Georges Bush tiene, sólo que no sabe usarlo.

- No tiene.

- Y aún no lo has visto todo.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que tampoco tiene hipoteca?

El director baja los pantalones a Kyle.

- ¡Dios! –dice Nicol-, ¿pero qué tamaño es ese? ¿XL?

- Casi. Comprenderás que con semejante argumento no puede quedarse aquí; todos los chicos del JT, le envidian y le hacen pupita. Quiero que te lo lleves. Lo puedes usar para tus investigaciones.

- Sabes que soy forense…

- Pues lo matas y le haces una autopsia.

- ¿Y si alguien lo reclama?

- Pues esperamos unos días. Ala, Kyle, ahora te vas con la tía Nicol

- Familia… ¡eh, Idiotas!

En la cocina de casa, Nicol deja el bolso en la mesa, y pide la atención de los suyos.

- Tengo que pediros algo. Esta ha sido siempre una unidad familiar democrática, así que no puedo imponerme voluntad, salvo en la cama, en que Estefan sólo hace lo que yo quiero, ¿verdad, esclavo?

- Sí, mi dulce ama.

- Un chico del centro…

- Un tarado –apunta Josué.

- Va a pasar unos días aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Quién mató a Kennedy?

- Los que estén a favor, que levanten la mano.

Sólo Nicol levanta la mano.

- Mamá –dice Josué-, no puedes traer a un anormal a casa, ya tenemos a Papá.

- Mamá –dice Tori-, podría ser peligroso, podría hablarme de la igualdad de todos los seres humanos y dejaría de ser racista.

- Cariño –dice Estefan-, no puedes traer a casa a todos los desvalidos que te encuentres. Acuérdate de ese caniche que aún tenemos en el jardín; acuérdate de ese gatito que no hay manera de sacar del trastero; y acuérdate de esos dos vagabundos que te hicieron pena y que ahora viven en el desván.

- El chico se queda. –se gira-, este es Kyle. No tengas miedo.

Kyle se acerca y se los queda mirando. Ve como le miran fijamente; del mismo modo, receloso y violento, como antes le ha mirado la ardilla ninja, e igual que Draco Malfoy, así que, siguiendo sus costumbres, reaccionó como la ardilla y Draco:

- ¡Eh! Depravados, dejad de mirarme, guarros. ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas a pie de fic**

**(1) Bart Simpson, Draco Malfoy e Naruto Uzumaki son personajes reales de otras historias, célebres gamberros en sus mundos respectivos. Naruto, es el protagonista del manga y del anime ****Dragon Ball****;Draco Malfoy le hace la vida imposible al célebre mago de ****El señor de los anillos****; y Bart Simpson es el pequeño gamberrete de la serie ****Futurama**

**(2) Kaspar Hauser, fue un caso real de un señor que en el 1824 apareció de pronto en la plaza de una ciudad. Apenas sabía andar, y no había aprendido a hablar. Hay una maravillosa película de Herzog sobre él: ****El enigma de Kaspar Hauser**

_Si has llegado hasta línea, es que te encanta perder el tiempo. Pierde un poco más, __**dejando un review.**_


	2. Desvelados en Seattle

**SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE**

Josué Spelling dormía abrazado a su muñeca hinchable de Pamela Anderson. Así era desde los siete años, cuando le confesó a su padre que algo parecía querer estallar en sus pantalones mientras veía la retransmisión del mundial… Estefan le cortó, no le dejó hablar más. Preocupado por la orientación sexual de su hijo, decidió que desde ese día iba a dormir con Pamela Anderson. Pamela Anderson no suele dormir con (niños) desconocidos, así que Estefan tuvo que contentarse con una muñeca.

Josué soñaba. Era un sueño para adultos, ya me entendéis… (_Gente con traje hablando de hipotecas)._

El despertador rompió el plácido sueño:

- "Torri-Torri. Torri-torri".

Josué abrió los ojos. Encima de él, estaba Kyle. Pegó un grito, y lanzo un brinco de la cama.

Sus padres acudieron de inmediato. Nicol traía un bate de béisbol, y Estefan se agarraba al pijama de su esposa.

- Kyle estaba durmiendo encima… -dijo Josué-, encima de mí.

- No es cierto –dijo Kyle.

- ¿No estabas encima?

- Eso sí –dijo Kyle-, pero no dormía.

- Sí, suele hacerlo –Todos se giraron. Torri, con su pijama de "_Cubo de Sperma_", acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta-. Ayer me desperté y lo tenía encima, durmiendo.

- No es cierto –dijo Kyle.

- ¿No estabas encima?

- Eso sí –dijo Kyle-, pero no dormía.

- Nicol –dijo Estefan acercando su mano a la frente-, creo que acabo de tener un dejà vú.

- Kyle ¿qué hacías?

- Intentaba aprender cómo se duerme…

La familia se reunió en la cocina.

- Kyle –dijo Nicol con tacto-, ¿tienes problemas de sueño?

- No.

- ¿Duermes?

- No.

- ¿Y no te parece eso un problema?

Kyle la miró, no parecía entender que eso fuera problema alguno. Luego dijo:

- He intentado aprender. Os observo atentamente mientras dormís.

- ¡Eh! –saltó Josué-, si se aburre por las noches, podría hacer mis deberes.

- Cállate –le ordenó su padre.

- Por qué tú lo digas.

Tras el desayuno de fabada con callos, la familia se separó. Hubo un breve juicio, y la custodia de los hijos fue para Nicol. Estefan fue declarado incapacitado para cuidar de sí mismo, así que fue a vivir con su esposa y sus hijos. Estefan fue a su empresa a hacer lo que diablos sea que hace; Josué a jugar a la Play con sus amigos; Nicol fue de compras; y Torri fue a hacer la calle (_trabaja en una empresa de obras públicas, asfaltando calles… ¬¬ seguro que pensabais otra cosa, guarros que sois_). Kyle se quedó sólo, así que salió y exploró el barrio.

El barrio donde habitaba la familia Spelling, era una zona residencial típicamente americano: Casas unifamiliares con la bandera de Irak ondeando; había pandas armadas que controlaban las esquinas; había proxenetas en las farolas, y traficantes de crack en los patios traseros. Kyle deambuló por la acera procurando pisar todos los recuerdos de perro que encontró. Descubrió que al hacerlo y pasar cerca de la gente, ésta se giraba para mirarlo (_y se tapaba la nariz; acto que Kyle consideró como de saludo habitual_). Después de caminar toda la mañana, llegó a la casa de al lado. Un grito aterrador le causó gran impresión. Movido por la curiosidad, cruzó la valla con el cartel: "No pasar", y llego hasta la puerta. La abrió (_en ese barrio plagado de delincuentes hubiera sido inútil cerrar con llave_). El grito se repitió. En el rellano, escondido tras el perchero, Kyle vio a una chica. Tenía un rostro angelical, y un cuerpo diabólicamente atrayente. Agarraba con su delicada y blanca mano un micro de juguete, y parecía seguir, a grito pelado, la letra del karaoke de la pantalla. Se trataba de la sinfonía nº 12 en Do menor de Ozzy Osbourne, también llamada "_War pigs_". La chica sacudía su cabeza, con una larga melena rubia de anuncio de champú, al ritmo de la música, hasta que al girarse, vio a Kyle y se detuvo. Kyle, asustado, dio un paso atrás, con mala suerte, pues se quedó enganchado en el perchero. Una señora bajo corriendo por la escalera, Kyle dedujo que era la madre de la chica, la mujer llevaba una sartén por el mango. Kyle salió corriendo con el perchero hasta su casa, y se encerró en ella.

Asustado, busco un sitio donde esconderse, y le pareció que el horno, era el mejor lugar.

- Kyle –dijo Nicol, tras buscarlo sin suerte durante dos días-, ¿qué haces ahí?

- Me siento bien aquí.

Por la ventanita del horno se veía la cara de Kyle, que reposaba en esa postura, con las manos bajo su barbilla.

- Bueno… pero ahora sal, tengo que hacer un pavo al horno. Esta noche, Estefan y yo te haremos compañía hasta que te duermas.

Kyle no dijo nada, quiso agradecerle lo que aquella mujer hacía por él, pero no sabía cómo.

Por la noche la familia se juntó ante el televisor. Como cada uno quería ver un programa distinto no tardaron en discutir y separarse. Esta vez, sin juicio. Quedaron Nicol, Estefan y Kyle.

- Te he preparado un saco de dormir en el jardín –dijo Estefan.

- ¿No puedo dormir con vosotros?

Se miraron.

- Kyle –dijo Nicol con tacto y vista y olfato-, no puedes…

- Bueno, si durmiera con nosotros -hizo Estefan-, podría substituirme en el acto amatorio de hoy, me siento un poco decaído.

- Tómate una pastilla, Estefan.

- Josué agotó los antidepresivos ayer…

- No esas pastillas, de las otras, ya sabes…

- ¿Viagra, otra vez? Cariño no sé si es bueno que tome tantas…

- ¿Puedo tomar yo Viagra? –preguntó Kyle.

La pareja se miró. Nicol se acordó del tamaño XL del "pequeño Kyle", y pensó que eso podría ser peligroso, para los pantalones, y hasta para los muebles si Kyle se acercaba demasiado.

Kyle era el único que no lograba dormirse. No quería molestar y se estaba quieto en su saco, sabía que todos los demás ya dormían. Así que pasó la noche contemplando el techo. Aburrido, agarró su bloc de dibujo y su caja de rotuladores Carioca, y pintó, píxel a píxel, una fotografía. Era la chica que había visto esa mañana.

Mientras la familia desayunaba, sonó el timbre. Nicol fue a abrir. Se trataba de su vecina que venía con su hija en una mano, y una sartén en la otra.

- Señora Spelling, su anormal se metió ayer en mi hogar.

Nicol se giró, su familia asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

- Estefan, ¿te has vuelto a colar en casa de las vecinas para espiarlas?

- No, no, ese anormal no, el más raro.

- ¿Se refiere a Kyle?

Kyle se acercó. Así lo había aprendido, cuando alguien le llamaba, él se acercaba.

- Ese, ese… Y se fue corriendo antes que pudiera ofrecerle una sartén. Me dedico a la venta de sartenes. ¿Sabe? También vendo cazos, ollas,…

- Lo siento –dijo Nicol-, no necesitamos nada.

Y le cerró la puerta en los morros, pues esa era la técnica que empleaba con los vendedores. Pero la vecina, vendedora experta, había empujado a su hija hacia el marco, así que la puerta se le estampó en la cara pero no se cerró.

Kyle y la chica se miraron intensamente. El calor de la sala empezó a subir hasta que saltó la alarma antiincendios.

- Por cierto –dijo la vendedora de sartenes-, ese perchero es mío.

Por la noche Nicol y Estefan habían decidido volver a hacer turnos para vigilar a Kyle. Pero se durmieron. Kyle, no. Sé cansó de mirar el techo, y decidió que era imperdonable perder el tiempo de aquella manera, y que lo mejor sería que se levantase y explorarse el mundo. Cuando antes comprendiera todo, antes se adaptaría y dejarían de llamarlo anormal, como Estefan. Deambuló por el baño, ya había aprendido a usar los elementos: el lavamanos servía para lavarse las manos, la bañera para bañarse, y el water para sentarse a leer. Sintió el vacío en su interior, hambre. Hasta entonces sólo había comido aquello que le habían dado, pero ya era hora que él mismo explorase sabores y gustos. Abrió el armario de la cocina, y agarró una garrafa de refresco: Lejía. Tenía un gusto particularmente picante. El color del limpiacristales era atrayente, bebió un poco. Luego abrió la nevera, pero allí hacía mucho frío y cerró de inmediato. Encontró una bolsa de patatas fritas, y tras quitar todas las patatas, se comió la bolsa. Era bastante cargante, otro trago de refresco Lejía le ayudó.

La familia lo encontró por la mañana, durmiendo placidamente dentro del horno.

- Mira Estefan, parece tan relajado…

- ¿Y ahora como caliento yo mis bollos? –preguntó Torri-, necesito mis bollos.

- Ya encontraremos una solución, bollera, pero de momento…

- ¿No pretenderás que duerma en el horno? Es peligroso… es un horno caro, podría estropearse.

- Lo importante es que Kyle duerma…

Y desde ese momento, el horno se convirtió en la cama de Kyle.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTAS**

**Sleepless en Seattle (título del capítulo) es también el título de una película de Nora Ephron de 1993, con Meg Ryan y Tom Hanks, conocida en Spain como ALGO PARA RECORDAR.**

**¬¬ no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero es una información que puede resultar útil a la hora de la declaración de la RENTA. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Leer este fanfic y no dejar review puede producir los mismos efectos que beber del refresco Lejía.**


End file.
